infinite_loopsfandomcom-20200217-history
Looping Lantern Corps (DC)
Green Lantern Corps A group (usually) led by the Guardians of the Universe from the planet Oa, located in the exact center of the universe, they use their willpower to create hard light energy constructs of a green color. They patrol the worlds as intergalactic police officers, and are the oldest corps, having existed for several billion years (with occasional years off on account of being destroyed and rebuilt). * Hal Jordan * Skynet (but she couldn't store the lantern due to the size of her subspace pocket making the ring useless) Blue Lantern Corps The Blue Lantern Corps are a group who use the blue power of hope that has been channeled through their Blue Lantern Rings to manifest energy constructs, empower others and - when powered by the hopes of others - to restore suns. They are both the strongest and weakest of the corps, given they require the presence of a Green Lantern to actually use most of their ring's abilities. *Petaybee *Gandalf Red Lantern Corps Using their own rage as fuel for their Power Rings, the Red Lantern Corps is largely made up of those who have a very good reason to be angry at the world, with many of the members falling into the trap of believing that they must make themselves more angry in order to maintain whatever strength they get from it. Not helping is that the rings are intentionally designed to keep them angry, and due to the way they function kill their bearers if their anger subsides. Star Sapphires (Violet Lantern) Made up of those who channel the power of Love, it is quite possible that they have largely forgotten just what that particular emotion truly means quite a while before the standard Loop start, and have lost themselves in some mockery of it just as the Red Lanterns have. Those with previous exposure to the violet light of love can resist the Star Sapphire's control. Their rings can also be powered by the love of those around them. * Princess Cadance (My Little Pony) Sinestro Corps (Yellow Lanterns) Made up of those who can creatre great fear, the Sinestro corps is the most outright villanous corps among the lanterns, even more so than the Red Lanterns. However, some of them are in fact anti-heroic. These rings are powered by the fear of others. *Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader *Fear *Taylor Hebert?http://infinite-loops.wikia.com/wiki/Taylor_Hebert_(Worm) Pink Lantern Corps Thus far the only Lantern Corps to have been created by a Looper, it first came into existence when Pinkie Pie realized that there was no such corps that ran off of Joy, and decided to fix that. Presumably using some combination of the Element of Laughter and her Chaos Goddess powers, the Equestrian Looper managed to create the first Power Ring that runs off of both Joy and optimism, which appears to be every bit as potent and capable as any of the others, out of a simply candy ring. Given the prevailing wisdom that pink energy is in fact extremely dangerous, it's probably for the best that the Pink Lantern Corps maintains such a small membership. *Pinkie Pie: Founder and leader. Special Mentions Some of the older Loopers have collected multiple Lantern rings and batteries, meaning they fit into more than one Lantern Corp. * Ranma Saotome (All except Pink Lantern) * Captain America (Red, White and Blue corps) Category:Looping Groups